War of the Worlds
by AznMarine12
Summary: So there are these toads with assault rifles...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or the characters except for Dan T. who might belong to Nintendo.

Dan T.: get on with the story already!

AznMarine12: fine! rated T for violence.

Bowser: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

AznMarine12: (pulls out automatic rifle) shut up or have a gut fulla lead!

Bowser and Dan T.: O.O

anyway, on with the story!

-------------------

Chapter 1

It's a peaceful morning in Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone is happy, that is, except for Bowser.

"GRRRRR"! I'm all out of ideas for conquering Mushroom Kingdom!" screamed Bowser. "Perhaps

you should take a stroll sir," said Kammy Koopa. "Yes, yes of course."

Bowser walked, or should I say clomped, through his castle. He passed by a room with some koopatrols playing video games.

"Haha! you got sniped!"

"SO? you just got splattered!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU BE PATROLLING THE CASTLE WALLS!"

"W-w-w-w-wel-l," stammered a koopatrol.

Ignoring his useless minion, he looked at the tv screen. It gave him inspiration and a new plan. That's it! thought Bowser.

"-and that's why we aren't patrolling sir." Bowser ran from the room to the drawing board room.

Inside was a lot of plans that were foiled and smashed. Hurriedly, he took a clean one and began his idea.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were in the basement. Now that Bowser was forced to stop kidnapping Peach by the order of some judge. (me: haha! Bowser got a restraining order against him!)

"Hey Weege! look at this!"

"Wow! It's my old sniper rifle!"

"Why do you have a sniper rifle?"

"Oh, I joined the army,"replied Luigi.

"When did you joined the army?" asked Mario.

"While you were rescuing Peach for the millionth time. I have a tally sheet. Oh yeah, I got you something

so you wouldn't be jealous."

Mario rumaged through the trunk and found a package with a tag that said, For Mario. He unwrapped it and discovered a chain gun.

Meanwhile, Dan T. was running around Mushroom Castle. It had been so long since Bowser appeared, due to

the court order. Princess Peach knew otherwise.

"Damn. I'm tired. I'll head to the basement to cool down."

He did just that. Inside the basement, he found a secret door. Curious, he opened the door just a peek.

Inside were the most outrageous items.

--------------------------------------------------

Tune in next time to see what is in the room!

Bowser: Yea! My awsome plan will be put into action!

AznMarine12: Yes it will, but there's a catch.

Bowser:What's the catch?

AznMarine12:Well, catch us next chapter to find out!

Bowser: Tell me the catch or I'll kill you!

AznMarine12: uhhh...bye bye!(runs off)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Give me money to own Nintendo!(like I would know what to do)

Bowser: The catch or die!

AznMarine12: It's in the chapter.

Bowser: whoo hoo! oh wait, that's bad.

Dan T.:wow...to think that many could be there...

AznMarine12: To prevent confusion in the story, we will begin with Bowser. Then finish with Dan T. and his discovery.

To clear the mysteries and confusion, the story starts now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser ran quickly to the meeting room. He assembled everyone in the room by threatening to take away Christmas presents.

"Now my minions, it is time to unveil my plan!" Now, who could that be?

A veil falls from the drawing board. On it was four huge letters.

Mass Attack With Guns

Everyone was confused. Mass attack? How would this be possible?

"I know what you're thinking, and I will show you." said Bowser.

He led them onto the castle grounds. Sprawled everywhere were thousands, even millions of bad guys and minions throughout Mushroom Kingdom.unfortunately, they were mainly koopas and goombas, with a few others here and there. Bowser quickly went about appointing officers with Kammy Koopa as his second in command. Those who were not like common minions were officers. Then, after the formalities were done, the ground shook. They were all being led to an underground cavern.

Underground, it was huge. There were factories, armories, and radio posts everywhere. Some training areas were in a corner, for they would learn warfare. Some hangers were here that housed choppers, but no airplanes. Planes were too expensive. Silent fell across the minions as they looked in awe. No one saw the goomba slip outside.

"That's what I saw and heard Princess Peach."

The goomba was apparently a toad spy sent by Peach for it had been too quiet. The princess thought about their current predicament. It appeared they would need to build an army of her own. She called to Toadsworth.

"Tell all the toads here of Bowser's army and get every single toad to the basement."

"The basement?"

"Yes! Now go!"

Meanwhile, Mario had just mastered his chain gun.Luigi had been the master of his sniper rifle long ago. A toad rushed by them, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Whoa, man. What-sa going on?" asked Mario.

"Bowser's building up an army! We gotta get to Princess Peach's basement now! replied the toad.

"Come on Weege!"

"Hey! I just remembered something. I hid some stuff in the basement."

Dan T.(finally!) had just awaken from shock.The door was closed and millions of toads were pouring in. He asked his brother.

"What's going on?"asked Dan T.

"Bowser's building up a huge army." replied Sam T.

The princess walks in. So does Mario and Luigi. The secret door also opens. Everyone stares inside. Luigi explains.

"Hey! It-sa me assault rifles! Me buddies gave them to me when I left the army! Seems they had a lot of them."

They must have had a lot. The walls were lined up and down with assault rifles. In the door opposite, that was supposed to hold empty barrels, were anti tank and air weapons along with sniper rifles.

"Hey! What are these for?" asked a toad as he picked up a pair of keys.

"Mama-mia! those are the keys for me tank! I thought I lost it!"

He pressed a secret(so much secret!) button and the floor lowered. Underground was a big area with factories and radio posts. Hangers with choppers also populated the land. The training area was in the middle. Princess Peach broke the silence.

"Well, What are you standing there for? Get training!"

And that they did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends Chapter 2! The next chapter will have action, so don't miss it!

Bowser: I don't understand. What's the catch?

AznMarine12:Let me explain it to you. Toad spy find your army. Now, they train.

Bowser:Oh, okay. Now I burn you.

AznMarine12: Uhhh... bye bye!(runs off)


End file.
